Suicide n'est pas la raison
by RukiaKurosakiChappy
Summary: Petit one-shot sur Obito x Rin .
1. Chapter 1

Savait-elle qui elle était ? Savait-elle aussi pourquoi il avait fait ça ?«Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Se répètait-elle sans cesse.

Tu m'as abandonnée, tu m'a laissée seule avec lui. Jamais je te le pardonnerai! Jamais! Si j'avais été plus sur mes gardes ? Si j'avais fait attention ? POURQUOI ? S'écrit-elle entre deux minuscules sanglots ! C'est maintenant ici que se terminera ma vie . Une misérable petite vie... Deux ans! Deux ans que je souffre! Tu me manques...  
Attends-moi mon amour ! Je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes... Encore quelques minutes de souffrance...

Cette sensation, c'est si .., c'est si dense , si pur ? Que m'arrivait-il? Suis-je déjà morte? Il fait si noir? Non, je ne veux pas ça? Comment ai-je pu survivre?

Obito , pardonne-moi , j'ai pourtant essayée plusieurs fois ! Mais c'est toujours pareil! Il y a toujours cette mystérieuse personne qui me sauve la vie ?! Comment se fait-il ? Mes suicides, je n'arrive jamais à les exécuter! D'après ce qu'ils me reprochent , c'est qu'à chaque fois que je veux partir de ce monde , je me retrouve toujours en face de cet hôpital . Beaucoup de questions me tourmentent, pourquoi vouloir essayer de me sauver ?

Enfin bref , j'ouvris les yeux la seule chose que je pouvais apercevoir etait un homme. Taille moyenne aux cheveux d'une telle élégance, de couleur argenté. Dormait-il ? Serait-il possible que cet homme se soucie de moi ? Il ressemble étrangement à Kakashi? Mais c'était bien lui!

Je le fixais avec attention , je contemplais ses paupières fermés. Après quelsque minutes , le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et aperçoit deux magnifiques yeux noisettes qui le regardait. Il était heureux que cette dernière ouvrit enfin les yeux . J'allais commencer à parler quand je me suis fait couper par l'homme au masque!

-Il était temps que tu te réveilles , dit-il avec un somptueux sourire, non mais , qu'est ce qui t'as passé par la tête !?

Je baissa la tête à la question du jeune ninja , sur ce point , je ne sus pas quoi répondre ! Il me regarde d'une telle façon , comment ai-je pu aimé une personne comme lui ? Il me regardait toujours , est-ce que je l'aime toujours ? Je ne sais plus rien...Est-ce que j'aimais Obito ? Je ne sais plus, c'est tellement compliqué , les deux hommes , avais-je des sentiments pour les deux ? Kakashi me fixait avec attention , cherchait-il à lire en moi ? Attendait-il une réponse à sa question ? Je me contentais de laisser ma tête vers le bas, je le sens, il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le lit au drap blanc. Il est si proche de moi! Je ne peux l'accepter. Non,je ne l'aimais plus, j'aimais encore Obito ! J'ai eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser, pourquoi pensais-je à faire ça? J'étais réservée à Obito , juste l'embrasser pour une fois! Je leva ma tête et regarda le visage du jeune ninja .!

- Alors ..?Dit-il avec impatience, Pourquoi fait tu cela Rin?

- Je voulais le revoir, l'avoir proche de moi , être avec lui pour le restant de ma vie ! Avoir ces lèvres pour la première fois , Je l'aimais Kakashi ! Je l'aimais.. ! Dis-je avec un sanglot. J'en peux plus! Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe .. Aide-moi !

Je pleurais de plus en plus , Kakashi était la , sans voix , sans émotions , sans rien , comme si tous s'est envolé . J'avais toujours la tête penchée , je fixais avec attention , la couverture qui me recouvrait . Elle était recouverte de tache foncées, il s'agissait de mes larmes!

- Tu sais Rin , à moi aussi il me manque . Mais il est parti , oublie le ? Si je te perds , jamais je pourrai tenir la promesse que je lui ai fait ! Rin , je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu es ma meilleur amie ! Ma vrai et unique amie !..

- Je vois que Madame s'est réveillée ? Ohh , je crois que je vous dérange , les visites se terminent bientôt ! Je reviendrai tout a l'heure ! Dit infirmière avec peu de reproche .

Devrais-je lui demander ? Voudra-t-il ? Cette infirmière quitta la petite pièce dans laquelle j'étais! Me laissant moi et Kakashi seul...Allait-il accepter ? C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il allait me voir , je lui demanderai quand il s'en ira !

- Kakashi ?.. Dis-je avec malaise.

- Oui?

- J'aimerais que ... Pour la première fois ... Tu .. ! Dis-je en bafouilla mes mots.

- Je ne comprends pas Rin ? avait-il dit sincèrement

- Si je te demande de m'embrasser , le ferais-tu ?

- ...

Voilà maintenant que je l'avais troublé , je n'ose pas le regarder , je me sentais mal de lui avoir demander ça ! J'étais gênée, je rougis légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Dit-il avec les joue légèrement rosés.

- Parce que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que tu... et je te vois! Mais avant que tu t'en aille chez toi ... Bafouillais-je en prenant soin de regarder les expressions de Kakashi !

- Je vois ..! Avait-il répondu à ma question.

Tout d'un coup il se retourna vers moi et me prit avec douceur , le bout de mon menton , j'ai frissonée au contact de la main . Serait-il possible qu'il me fasse de l'effet ? Je rougissait plus que tout , tout en fixant les yeux de Kakashi , je le vis approcher sa tête de la mienne , mais juste avant , il prit parole:

- Je sais où tu voulais en venir Rin !..dit-il calmement.

- Mais alors , pourquoi le fais-tu si tu n'a pas envie ? Répondis-je avec étonnement.

- Rin ..! Si je le fait c'est parce que j'en ai envie ! Dit-il sous un regard charmeur.

Je n'ai pas répondre qu'il avait déjà capturer mes lèvres! C'était si doux ,si agréable. Les lèvres de Kakashi sont sur les miennes , que fallait-il que je fasse ? Il me rappuie sur le lit d'hôpital et il se mît en califourchon par dessus moi ! Quoi de mieux qu'être dans une bonne position pour approfondir le baiser ?! Kakashi repencha sa tête vers la mienne , une deuxième fois , il me vola un autre baiser . Cette fois si , je l'approfondis.

Ça devenait si passionant , si délicieux , je sentis un liquide chaud et visqueux dans ma bouche! Sur le coup, mes yeux étaient en exorbitation , je le regardais. Il est la très calme, les yeux fermés ! Il avait introduit sa langue dans ma bouche! Nos deux langues s'emmêlèrent ensemble , je ne savais pas quoi faire , c'était la deuxième fois que j'embrassais un garçon! La première fois était avec Obito ,au terrain d'entraînement , c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Et cette fois c'était avec Kakashi ! Pourtant , j'aimais Obito . Je voulais à tout prix le revoir , ma source de motivation ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi , on dirait que je suis plus maîtresse de mon corps, Il réagit à chaques baisers

Donc je le voulais avec Kakashi. Pour le taquiner, je le pris par les deux épaules, je fis une roulade et il se retrouva en dessous. J'étais maintenant à califourchon sur lui! Il ouvrit ses yeux et il me regardait droit dans les yeux ! Nous partons à rires quand je pris ses deux mains et je les plaçais en haut de sa tête en lignes droites. Son expression changea aussitôt , son regard disait tout. Ce regard voulait dire , « j'ai compris ce que tu fais »  
Je lui pris en otage ses lèvres , en essayant d'être plus meilleure. Il avait l'air de bien aimer .. Soudain je revois l'image de Obito dans ma tête , Obito...

Non ! Mais qu'est- ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'avais complètement mis Obito de côté. J'avais pourtant dit , qu'un baiser ? Et voilà maintenant que ça fait plus d'un mais j'aimais tellement cette sensation...

Non , non , non et non! Il fallait absolument que j'arrête! Kakashi me fixait étrangement , il fallait que je parle, que je lui parle:

- Je suis vraimet désolée...dis-je mal à l'aise

- C'est Obito n'est-ce pas ?dit-il comme si rien de c'était passé.

- Il me tourmente , chaque fois que je te touche c'est son image qui apparaît ! Je suis désolée...Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu partes car les visites de terminent dans quelques secondes.

- On se reparle demain, enchaînais-je!

- Demain ? J'ai une mission , mais je viendrais te voir après, Répondit-il en souriant.

Je le voyais quitter la chambre avec un de ses magnifiques sourires dont il avait le secret.  
Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ! Alors il voulait , demain? Demain, je serais sûrement à côté  
d'Obito. Quand il y avait plus personne dans ma chambre, je m'habilla et je quitta ma chambre par la fenêtre , il était tard. Je ne vis personne que je connaissais dans les rues ,je me dirigea vers la montagne à la cascade ! Maintenant, personne pouvait m'arrêter.

Attends Obito , j'arrive te rejoindre ..  
J'ai voulu sauter , quand je vis en dessous, que je tombais plus , je leva la tête pour apperçevoir mon ultime sauveur.

- Pourquoi veux-tu toujours sauter ?

Qui est-il ? Pourquoi me sauver ? Pourquoi il porte un masque ?

- Est-ce que c'était vous qui m'avez sauvée toutes les autres fois ? répondis-je cachant ma frustration!

- Effectivement , c'était moi ! Dit l'homme masqué.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sauver?! Je veux le rejoindre !

Il me lâcha et je vis que je fonçais droit dans l'eau ! C'est maintenant que j'arrive Obito ! Je pleurais en même temps , l'amour de ma vie. J'allais enfin pouvoir le revoir. J'entendis mon nom , était-ce l'homme masqué ? J'ai pu voir son visage , la moitié de son visage. Qui était-il? Ses yeux de couleur sang...C'était bel et bien un Uchiha ! Je sentis ma peau glacée, mes yeux qui se fermèrent , je le savais. J'étais dans l'eau. Tous est froid ! Pourquoi suis-je soulevée hors de l'eau ? Cette chaleur c'est tellement agréable ! J'étais en train de m'évanouir , j'ai cru et pu entendre l'homme l'homme me dire ,

- Je ne te laisserais jamais mourrir Rin !


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi? Pourquoi il connaissait mon nom ? Et moi qui ne le connaisait pas ? Je suis si perdue ! Un Uchiha qui connait mon nom ? Le seul Uchiha que je connais , lui il est au paradis !

J'ai senti le sol , il doit m'avoir posé sur le sol ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me laisser mourrir ? J'ai trop de questions ! Allait-il rester à côté de moi ou il allait me reporter proche de l'hôpital? J'ai pas eu la chance de voir son visage .! Enfin si juste la moitié . Il était sombre , cela me glaçait malgré que j'étais inconsciente !

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Je me souviens quasiment de rien ! Je venais à peine remarquer que je n'étais pas à l'hôpital ! J'étais toujours sur le sol proche de la cascade . J'aimerais revoir cet homme , qu'il m'explique d'où il me connait ?

Il est là quand j'ai besoin de personne , et il est la quand j'ai besoin de lui ! Qu'arrivait-il ?

Mes envies de suicide sont moins fortes. Aurais-je enfin trouver une raison de vivre ? Il fallait que je le retrouve , je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer avec des informations sur moi !

Héhé, j'adore ce petit rire , il est si malicieux ! Il prouve que j'ai un bon plan ! J'ai hâte de le revoir ! Je retourne à Konoha , je ne parlerai à personne de cet homme , je dois régler cette histoire par moi-même ! Quand j'y repense , il me fait tellement penser à Obito ! J'étais censée retrouver Kakashi aujourd'hui...

Bon il n'y a rien à faire..

Si j'allais prendre des nouvelles de Minato sensei? Ça fait quelques semaines que je ne lui ai pas parlé !Je me rendis chez lui.

- Héhé ,Minato sensei ! Prononçais-je avec un gigantesque sourire !

- Hey ! Tu n'étais pas a l'hôpital Rin ? Questionna Minato.

- Oui, je me suis sauvée ,j'ai fais une chute et un homme m'a rattrapé ..Héhé ^.^, .répliquais-je en divulgant le moins d'informations possible !

- Rin , Rin ? Je te connais depuis bien longtemps , tu n'as plus à me mentir ! Répondit-il clairement!

- j'ai essayer de me ... Puis un homme m'a retenue , il dit que c'était lui les autres fois aussi ! Mais sensei , cet homme avait le sharingan , et les cheveux brun foncé comme Obito ! Comme o...bi...to .! Dis-je avec la gorge nouée!

- Serait-il possible que cet homme te protège ? Fit-il en donnant son hypothèse.

- Je sais pas , mais , je vais tenter le tout pour le tout ! Répliquais-je avec détermination.

- En te connaissant , je paries que tu as déjà un plan. Héhé ! Fais attention à toi Rin ! Affirmait-il en se passant la main sous la nuque !

Bon si je révise ce plan...Impossible qu'il m'échappe cette fois-ci ! Je pense toujours à cet homme maintenant ! Il ressemble à Obito ! Des fois , je me demande si c'était lui.

- Kakashi , mais où diable t'es-tu fichés les pieds ? Marmonais-je avec impatience !

- Heyy ?! Dit-il .. J'espère que je suis pas en retard , vois-tu, j'ai aidé une grand-m...

- Arrête avec tes excuses à la noix ! Allez entre je t'attendais ! Expliquais-je !

Kakashi et moi entrions dans ma maison , on prit place sur mon canapé , il m'expliqua le déroulement de sa mission , moi je ne lui raccontai pas ma rencontre avec ce mystérieux jeune homme et celle de Minato , mais Kakashi se douta de quelque chose , ça se voyait dans ses yeux.  
Pourquoi, chaque fois, que je suis avec lui , c'est l'image d'Obito que je vois? Quand nous nous sommes embrassés à l'hôpital , j'ai à peine ouvert les yeux que kakashi était plus là , ce n'était qu'Obito ,.. Ce soir je devrai jouer la charmeuse , je dois à tout prix savoir ce qu'il attend de moi !

Kakashi et moi mangeons, parlons. On s'amusait jusqu'à temps qu'il s'en alla. J'étais soulagée et contente. Je pouvais enfin mettre mon plan à jour. Quand kakashi partit , j'ai décidé de prendre mon sac à dos et te metttre mon pendentif qu'il m'avait donné.

Je continuais mon chemin. Ou cette fois pouvais-je me suicider ? Tiens, je vais retourner en haut de cette montagne c'est calme ! Je me plaça sur le rebord , la vue sur Konoha était magnifique .

Est-ce qu'il allait venir ? Pourquoi je ne voulais plus me suicider ? C'était trop difficile ! Hmm ! Y'a quelqu'un dans les parages , un chakra puissant je le sens . J'avance un pas vers l'avant , allait-il sortir de sa cachette ? Si je fais un autre pas , c'est le chaos ! J'avanca encore quand , l'homme masqué décida enfin de sortir de sa cachette ! Il agrippait mon bras et le tire , par le suite , je pris ses deux poignets et je le plaquais dans l'arbre proche de moi , c'était la meilleur façon pour ne pas qu'il bouge !

Je m'approchai de son visage et je le contournai pour arriver à son oreille , je lui murmure :

- Qui es-tu réellement ? Murmurais-je.

- Une personne ! Répondit-il sèchement ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

- Pas avant que tu me dises qui tu es ? Expliquais-je, Pourquoi , me sauves- tu chaque fois ?

- Pouquoi je laisserais une jeune fille se suicider devant mes yeux ? Répliqua-t-il

- T'avais juste à pas me regarder faire ! Dis-je en me retenant de le tabasser ! Et en plus tu veux savoir pour je fait ça. Hein ? Tu crèves d'envie mais tu me le demande pas!

Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça !? Je baissa la tête et je continue de parler :

- J'ai perdu l'homme que , j'aimais ! Il m'a abandonné , il m'a laissé seule avec l'autre Baka que je veux plus regarder!

- Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune masqué

- Mon coéquipier et moi avons savouré chacune de nos lèvres ! Ce qui m'a forcée à d'arrêter , c'est de voir l'image de mon ancien coéquipier !

J'ai cru rêver ? Cet homme est en colère pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que , tu pourrais enlever ce masque ? Fit-je

- je l'enlèverai, juste quand tu m'auras dit qui tu aimes !  
Répliqua le ninja !

- C'est si intéressent de savoir ce qu'il y a sous ce masque ! J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble cette personne! Car tu ressembles beaucoup au garçon à qui j'éprouve des sentiments il s'appelle ...! J'Inspira et expirais-je! Ob..i..to !

Le jeune homme enleva la moitié de son masque , j'allais enfin voir de qui il s'agissait.. Allez encore un peu . Il n'avait plus son masque. Je ferme mes yeux et éclata en sanglot ! S'était impossible lui en vie ? Je me laissais tomber sur le sol , les deux mains sur mes yeux en répétant son nom! Il était la devant moi ! Sauter sur lui , sauter et l'embrasser ?

- O.. BI..TO ! Tu es en vie , haha ! Je suis si heureuse ! Pleurais-je à flot !

- C'est un miracle , j'ai survécu.Héhé ! Affirma le jeune uchiha !

Cette fois si je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je lui sauta au coup et nous sommes tombés sur le dos.. J'ai quasiment heurté le bord de ses lèvres. Je riais beaucoup. J'étais si heureuse , je lui pris la main et je m'élance dans le vide ! Il me regardait avec de grands yeux.

Je lui murmurais « fais-moi confiance,Obito-kun ! » . Je concentrai mon chakra dans mes pieds et je me colla sur la paroi rocheuse. Je le trainais jusqu'à la plate forme et je lui sautai dessus en le serrant le plus fort dans mes bras tout en pleurant ! Il ressera mon étreinte...


	3. Chapter 3

Il est là , il est si proche de moi ! Que faut-il que je fasse? Mon amour. Il était dans mes bras! Je continuais de pleurer en le serrant d'une telle force ! Je le lâcha enfin pour revoir ce magnifique visage Une question se posa à moi sans même y réfléchir. Pourquoi il avait ses deux yeux ? Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance en soi. Est-ce que il me laisserait l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois ?

- Rin, à quoi penses-tu? Demanda-t-il

- A toi. Je pense à ce que je suis supposée faire , quand je vois la personne que j'aime en face de moi ! Répondis-je avec les joues rouges.

- Alors c'est vrai Rin ? Tu m'aimes ?

- Et depuis toujours ! Expliquais-je.

Oh non , c'était comme avec Kakashi. Voilà qu'il m'avait embrassé. Cette sensation est plus forte avec lui que quand Kakashi m'a embrassé ! Obito je ne veux plus jamais que tu me laisses ! J'approfondis son baiser en introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche. Merci à Kakashi de m'avoir montré comment faire , héhé ! :3

Obito n'avait pas l'air de détester ça , même qu'il y répondait , il me plaqua sur un pan de la falaise composé uniquement de roches, en me prenant dans ses bras, moi j'entourais mes jambes autour de lui . On s'embrassait avec force et délectation.  
Comment était-il capable de me faire jouïr ainsi ? Alors il me voulait aussi ? Il commence à enlever mon chandail ! Un frisson me parcourut. Je peux pas me le cacher , il était doué .. Je ne veux pas le faire ici, pourtant...

- Obito? Dis-je en coupant son baiser !

- Oui ? Me répondait-il.

- Il fait froid ici, viens chez moi ?! Lui demandais-je

- Oh , je ne sais pas Rin...M'explique-t-il en cherchant ces mots

- S'il te plait Obito , je veux plus jamais que tu partes loin de Moi ! Dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux

Il me regardait encore , il est si magnifique. Obito, je me sens prête, je t'aime plus que tout . Il pencha sa tête dans mon creux de cou et il marmonait des mots incompréhensibles , à part quelques uns.

- Si tu y tiens temps que ça , de m'avoir à côté de toi , et bien d'accord allons-y ,! Marmonait-il

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage , j'exécuta des signes avec mes mains , nous nous retrouvons dans ma maison , héhé , vive les techniques de téléportation !

- Rin ..? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Je suis interloquée par sa sur que je l'aime! Il ne l'a donc pas compri? Je lui sauta dessus et nous tombions sur mon lit . Obito tu as tellement changé ! Tu n'es plus le même qu'avant !

- Je t'aime tellement ! Exprimais-je avec sensualité.

- Je t'aime aussi Rin ! Répliqua-t-il

Il est bizarre! Quelque chose le contrarie mais... Quoi ? Il est bizarre depuis qu'il s'est ce qui s'est passé avec Kakashi !

- Obito ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je

- Rien ..Rien ! Répondit-il avec aucunes expressions

- Non ! Il se passe quelque chose ? C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Kakashi ? Avais-je affirmée.

- En quelque sorte ! Dit le jeune homme

- Je lui ai demandé juste pour une fois! Et il a accepté! Je pensais jamais survivre à mes suicides ! Si je faisais ça s'était pour te retrouver et être avec toi! Lui expliquais-je en détournant mon regard de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il me roula pour que je me retrouve en dessous de lui. Soudain , il se pencha et recontinue ce qu'il fesait tout à l'heure ! Il recontinue d'enlever mon chandail , très délicalement, je fit la même chose avec le sien. Encore cette sensation. C'est tellement agréable. J'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec lui ? Hey , mais lui ferais-je de l'effet ? Il est exité dans son pantalon. Au moment où je pensais à ça , je suis devenue rouge comme tout , Obito me regardait puis , il éclata de rire , cela m'a rassuré, mais je ne trouvais pas ça drôle! Je lui sautai dessus en m'aggripant à son cou , et il se retrouva en dessous de moi !

- Ca va t'apprendre à rire de moi comme ça !dis-je avec un sourire narquois en même temps d'être rouge !

- Héhé ,:3 je vais redevenir ton petit Baka ! Réplique Obito.

- Tu te souviens au terrain d'entrainement ? Quand tu m'a embrassé pour la première fois ? Et bien maintenant je te demande , si tu m'aime vraiment , je te demande deux chose pour mon anniversaire ! La première chose , je veux que tu restes avec moi le restant de ta vie , la deuxième , j'aimerais que tu me fasses vivre le plus bel anniversaire! Mentionnais-je les yeux fermés et la couleur rouge à la figure.

- Rin , J'accepte les deux demandes ! Enchainait-il

J'allais répliquer quand il inversa les rôles , j'étais encore en dessous , et il commença à enlever ma jupe , je fis de même avec son pantalon , il me regarde avec beaucoup d'intensité , je me suis mis à l'embrasser.  
Nous étions en sous-vêtements , je me mettais pardessus lui . Bon je vais pas vous mettre les détails! Bref à la fin on s'endormit .

Le lendemain je me réveillais , je vis son visage d'ange , je lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant , j'étais la plus heureuse des filles qui puissent exister !

- Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait ! Disais-je

- Après ce qui s'est passé , crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser tomber? Je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie :3 répliqua le jeune garçon

Voilà comment j'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre ! Voilà comment se termine l'histoire, l'histoire d'un suicide raté , qui termine avec de l'amour. Son amour.


End file.
